Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf
by lightningstrxu
Summary: A hungry wolf finally captures her prey.


**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf**

By Lightningstrxu

* * *

 _Slowly the predator stalks its prey, a juicy little rabbit. Slipping through the darkness, only the soft tap of her paws against the dirt could give her away._

 _But her prey remained oblivious._

" _Good." she whispered, inching closer and closer with every passing moment._

 _She froze, the rabbit perked up looking around warily before resuming its previous relaxed stance._

 _Letting out a sigh of relief she resumed her hunt. Step by step she moved closer still. Her tongue ran across her fangs._

 _Now was the time to strike!_

"Boo!" Ruby leaped out onto the pathway leading to Beacon Dorms.

"Hey." Jaune looked up from his textbook as he waved.

Ruby stood frozen, a pair of fuzzy ears jutting out from her head, her mouth agape dumbfounded showing plastic fangs.

"Oh kumphon!" she sulked.

"What was that dear?" he chuckled. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

With less than ladylike demeanor, she spat out her fangs "Oh come on...I had you that time."

"If by had me you mean, giggling like an idiot for the past ten minutes in the bushes then sure."

"Darn." she crossed her arms pouting adorably.

Closing his book he stood, closing the distance between the two of them he patted her on the head.

"It was a good try." he smiled. "But you're too adorable to make me scared." leaning down he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks…" her face went red. "I think."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later for movie night."

"Mmmhmm." she nodded enthusiastically.

"Maybe it could even be another scary one." he teased as he walked away from her.

Ruby stamped her foot on the ground. He had to go and say that. The last movie they had watched had been about an army of spiders…

She shuddered, she _hated_ spiders, terrified of them.

And he had _laughed_ at her. It was not funny, spiders were serious business.

But in all that he had shared that he was terrified of werewolves, a movie scared him as a child. Thus began her goal of getting back at him.

But so far all had failed… she was just _too adorable._

There had to be a way to catch him off guard a way to…

Silver eyes widened and a devilish idea formed in her head.

 _The wolf inside her howled. The hunt was about to begin._

 _######_

 _The night was young, and Remnant's shattered moon was full._

 _Once again the wolf was on the prowl and she could hardly believe her luck._

 _The rabbit had stumbled right into her den._

"Hey, Ruby you here?" Jaune had entered the dorm but was unable to find his girlfriend.

 _She was here but she had remained completely undetected like the stealthy huntress she was. The muscles in her legs tightened, her back arched she pounced._

"Ah." slightly startled as her arms wrapped around his torso from behind.

"Hello Jaune." she cooed nuzzling into his back.

"Hey didn't think you'd miss me that…" his words died as he turned to face her.

 _The Rabbit looked stunned at the sight of the wolf, frozen perhaps in fear?_

He blinked in confusion his mind a blur at the sight of her. Ruby once again had donned the fuzzy ears from earlier, and she was clad in her usual pajamas but they seemed different. The adorable beowolf tank top had been ripped in very strategic places. The rose print pants were also torn ragged and hung loosely and dangerously low on her hips.

"What happened to you?"

"I'm a werewolf Jaune." she whispered slinking forward she pushed him effortlessly back onto the bed. "Transforming back and forth is pretty rough on my clothes."

 _The wolf stood tall above the rabbit looking down at the helpless little thing._

Ruby climbed on top of him rubbing her body against his slowly. "It probably would have been easier if I had taken them off." Cupping his face she stared directly into his eyes. "Would you have preferred that?"

"I...I don't know!" he stammered.

 _The rabbit trembled, scared for his life._

"What's wrong Jaune?" she giggled. "Afraid?"

He nodded weakly. "A little."

"Finally got you." she smirked.

 _The wolf could stand it no longer, she needed to feed to go for the kill. Lunging forward her fangs pieced into the rabbit's throat, it let out a strangled cry._

"Ruby~!" he gasped as she bit his neck.

 _She had made her kill, and now she could feast._

"Come here you." she captured his lips.

Neither noticed that the door to the room had opened.

 _The wolf looked up from her kill, who would dare enter her domain. Her eyes narrowed, a lone panther had stumbled upon her lair and snarled threateningly._

"Ruby, how could you?" Blake cried pointing at the couple.

 _The wolf barred her fangs, letting out an angry growl._

"What the hell Blake?" Ruby scowled. "I requested the room tonight!"

"For a movie night." Blake huffed stomping into the room. "But I come back and find this."

 _The panther was brazen in its challenge, the wolf would not stand for this._

"Making out with my boyfriend?" she tilted her head eyeing her teammate confused.

"I should probably go." Jaune shifted uncomfortably.

"No you're not!" she held him down.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I can't believe you're so insensitive." Blake crossed her arms over her chest indignantly. "I never expected this from you."

 _The panther's snarls and growls grew increasingly angrier. It made the first blow swiping with its claws._

Blake's hand shot out snatching the fuzzy ears off of Ruby's head. "This is cultural appropriation!"

 _Snarling furiously the wolf lashed out in righteous anger._

Ruby's eye twitched… "Really?!" petals swirled around her before she lunged at Blake and faster than her teammate could react she shoved Blake out of the room before slamming the door shut and locking it.

 _The wolf watched filled with pride as it watched the panther flee in fear from the superior predator. It's challenge failing in vain._

Ruby let out a sigh of relief, before turning back to Jaune. "Sorry about that."

"You know you're scary when you're angry."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah like a wild animal." he smirked. "It's hot."

"I see." she replied slyly picking up the discarded ears. Sauntering back to him her hips sashaying as she walked. Her pajama pants one false move from falling down. "What do you want to do about this wild animal." she laid on top of him again.

"I want to see if this wolf can howl."

 _The wolf's hunger magnified from her confrontation couldn't stand it any longer, she tore into the rabbit devouring him completely._

 _Her ravenous hunger satisfied the wolf could finally rest._

* * *

Well, this is a strange and weird little idea that popped into my mind. As always read and review.


End file.
